


I Miss Him

by WeirdLilKitten



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Mentions Of Touching Himself, Mind Break, Mood Swings, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Victim's Mind Already Broken, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLilKitten/pseuds/WeirdLilKitten
Summary: I adore what @whoredeity wrote. Now, I have a bit of inspiration to write about my OC, Kendrick. One will involve Lio and well, this one is about him and Kray~Summary: The times Kray would bring Kendrick to his office when being new to Promepolis High. His mind became fuzzy, all he can think of his Kray, his beautiful Kray….he feels like he’s going mad for wanting him. No one else but him.Kendrick is originally a demon, he doesn’t mention it on here but refers to mortals as humans.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	I Miss Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank @whoredeity for writing such an amazing story. Guess you can call it a little continuation for it! You can find them on Twitter https://twitter.com/whoredeity

How long has it been, since Kendrick visit his home? That he would greet his siblings, his kids, his pets he’s been taking care of for how long? He would always look forward to going home, to make food and to take care of his beloved children. His children….he never really told anyone he has them, it would’ve been on his resume but he never mentioned it.  
Well, no shame in not talking about something like that. The purple-haired creature will have to include that when giving birth to _his_ child. Oh, his precious Kray, Kray….Kray….where the hell is he?

Kendrick was up by now, he was laying in bed. He didn’t move nor even thought about getting his glasses, he simply stared up at the blurry ceiling. Kray would’ve woke him up to have Kendrick kiss him goodbye when about to leave for work. Oh, Kendrick knows Kray would’ve _loved_ to show off what he did to Kendrick, how he’s baring his child, how Kendrick feels the need to be around nobody but him.

Though, acting like that would get some of the faculty worrying about him. So, Kray decided it’ll be best for Kendrick to take a leave of absence. Now, Kendrick doesn’t have work to look forward to. He wanted to educate the humans on how to paint, he wouldn’t be there to see them attempt to complete their finals. All he can do is stay home, cook and clean for when Kray returns.

He felt like a housewife, doing something those women found to be dreadful back in the 1950s and 60s. He didn’t like this, he wanted to do something productive. The only thing Kendrick does that’s physical around here is have sex with Kray.

“I miss my Kray…” Kendrick muttered to himself, letting out a sigh as his heart began to ache for Kray’s touch. He sat himself up, grabbing his glasses to place them on. His red hues appearing brown whenever placing them on. He has some time to kill, time to scrub down this place _again_ then make something to eat.

……

There wasn’t much to clean, Kendrick did this yesterday. All he had to do today was sweep the floor and make himself food. He needed something nourishes for their children, why bother saying child if his mom gave birth to twins?

Kendrick sat down on the couch, in nothing but a shirt that was baggy on him. He grabbed at it to take a big sniff of it. He loves wearing Kray’s shirt, it gets him to fall asleep and dream about him. His rough hands grabbing at his body, he felt so small when Kray placed a hand on his chest.

“I want my Kray home.” He muttered, sniffing the shirt more. More and more, he lays back on the couch, letting out a shudder when he felt himself begin to fantasize about him. No matter if its day or night, he’ll be thinking about his Kray and will touch himself to him.

“Why does he have to work?” Kendrick stopped himself from letting his hands squeeze his thighs. It’s not the same if Kray isn’t the one to do this to him. “Danna…” He felt himself tear up, why does he have to work? They’ll be fine without the principal! Can’t this poor sap be a little selfish and wish for the man he loves to be with him?

“Why do people have to hog his attention!?” He suddenly snapped when talking to himself, he stood up and grabbed a lamp. Kendrick looked over it for a moment, his hands gripped around it before he threw it against the wall. “Those fuckers need to stay away from what’s mine!” He snarled, he felt infuriated.

Maybe he should go down to the school and try to get Kray to leave early? Unless one of those idiotic students delay his time….

“...No, I’ll wait.” Kendrick sat back down, he calmed down a moment. Only to lie back down and began to cry, what’s wrong with him? He never felt like this for anyone, hell he hardly ever dated anyone!

When it comes to Kray, he wants him to pay attention to no one but him. Focus on just him, touch only him, _claim him over and over again_. “Kray…” Kendrick sobbed into the couch, it’s going to be a long day until Kray comes home. He’ll be waiting for him like he normally does…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, I will be writing more for this Teacher!AU, whether it be about my OC or about the characters. Trust me, I'll make something for the other characters~


End file.
